warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
lEvery 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. 'Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. - Ended! 6th Gen. 7th Gen. 8th Gen. And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 8th Generation Prophecy Prophecy Cats Bloomflower Patients Richtofen got up and trudged over to Kramer, nudging him to his paws. "I'll go vind her. Shredtail took her, and he slammed me down before I could shtop him." he admitted meakly. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 23:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked up at his friend and nodded. .::. Elena struggled to get out of her chains. "LET ME GO! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH... WHAT EVER YOU'RE ANGRY ABOUT!" Elena yelled. DeadRaiser Beware 00:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen faded away quietly, straight to the building where Kramer had found Himeheart. Shredtail looked up in surprise. "How'd you find me here?" he meowed. "I tracked your scent pretty easily. You shouldn't underestimate me: I'm still a Shtar Cat, shtupid." Richtofen mewed, and blinked, eyes burning with fire inside, before a fireball appeared in front of him. He flung it forward, and Shredtail dodged. "Missed-" Richtofen flung a smaller one at him, which hit Shredtail in the chest. The tom snarled as his fur burned slightly, hurting his skin. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 00:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elena saw Richtofen fighting Shredtail. "Kill him Richie!" Elena hissed. DeadRaiser Beware 01:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen lunged forward and blowed Shredtail against the wall, pinning his throat with his claws. Shredtail gasped, "Don't hurt me!" "Vhy not? You hurt my mate, and my best friend's mate, and that hurts me. Zo you're going bye-bye." Richtofen seared a torrent of water around Shredtail, whirling him and tossing him inside, drowning the brown tabby tom. He faded away, as well as the water. Richtofen tugged at the chains, snapping them off of Elena's paw. "Zhere. I can take you back now." he mewed, fading them back to 935. Richtofen wearily stumbled forward, and fainted from using too much power, skidding to the ground. Shadow grabbed his father's scruff and brought him back to a spot marked on the floor, then turned on the cage, which popped up and locked him in. Himeheart scowled. "Shadow, you know nothing about protection!" she screeched. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 01:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stood up, hearing Richtofen and Elena's return and ran over to them. He saw RIchtofen locked in the cage. "Get him out of there!" Kramer hissed at Shadow. DeadRaiser Beware 01:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow shook his head. "My method was working until Star showed up!" he growled. Richtofen twitched briefly before purring in his sleep, dreaming of something pleasant. Tigerkit and Stormkit wriggled next to their older silblings at Himeheart's belly. "Plus, you should take Elena to her den soon. She looks like she could give birth any second, and I don't need more blood staining my marble floors!" Shadow shrieked. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 01:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well Shadow, I don't care about your own methods! Richtofen is perfectly capable of taking care fo himself now that I come to think about it!" Kramer hissed at Shadow, "Come on Elena. Let's get you to your room." DeadRaiser Beware 01:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No, my father is a stupid tom with his head over heels for someone else other than my own mother!" Shadow wailed, tears streaming out of his eyes as he glared at Kramer, then stormed off, turning off the cage. "You don't know how it feels to lose your mother and then have a father who doesn't care that she's gone! And then he leaves me for his 'one true love', and Lilith isn't a part of his life anymore! I WANT MY MUM! I WANT TO BE WITH HER!" he hysterically cried like a kit, curling up on his nest and weeping like a young kit deprived of his milk. Richtofen stirred, fur bristling, then flattened his fur ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 01:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fuck him, he knows nothing about my past... all of my pain... and suffering," Kramer began to weep as him and Elena walked toward Elena's room. "Don't worry Kramer, as long as the ones that are close to you know, we'll be there to help you," Elena tried to comfort him. Elena then felt a shot of pain and fell down to the ground. "The kits! They're coming!" Elena screeched. Kramer shot back to reality and tried to help his mate. "Don't worry Elena, you're going to be okay," Kramer told his mate. Kramer placed his paws on Elena's stomach and gently pushed down. DeadRaiser Beware 01:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's ears twitched as he weakly opened his eyes again, seeing Shadow in anguish, but didn't seem bothered. "Shtupid kit needs to grow up..." he meowed almost silently to himself. Himeheart pressed against him as the kits played with a mossball. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 02:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- The first kit came out and Kramer gently placed in front of Elena for her to lick. Kramer pressed against her stomach one last time and the second kit came out. Kramer picked it up gently and began licking it. DeadRaiser Beware 02:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- There was a scratching sound at the door. Richtofen meowed, "I'm going to check it out. STAY here." He warily stood back up, then meowed, "Tell Kramer I'll be right back!" He prodded the door open, then gasped in fright, then vanished out the door, leaving it open. There was Maxis, lying there, torn open and dead, with a note on his flank, reading: "Richtofen, you're next. -Star" ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 02:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer watched as his two kits suckled. "What should we name them?" Kramer asked Elena. "Let's name the bright orange, tabby tom: Flamekit and the light brown she-cat: Thistlekit," Elena suggested. "I think those names are perfect," Kramer replied, "I'm going to go and check on Richtofen. Why don't you go sit next to Himeheart?" "Okay," Elena meowed and picked up the kits and padded over to Himeheart while Kramer padded over to Richtofen who was sitting next to the door. "What's wrong?" Kramer asked. DeadRaiser Beware 02:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC Richtofen threw himself next to his brother and buried his nose in his fur. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 02:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded his friend's back, remembering the pain that had occurred when he lost his brother. "I'm here for you Richtofen," Kramer told Richtofen. DeadRaiser Beware 02:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen slowly stood up, and spat, "He didn't need to die. It's me zhe vants." He edgingly went back to his room, not even to Himeheart, and locked the door. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 12:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stood where he was and looked at Maxis' dead body. Star will pay, ''Kramer thought to himself and walked inside the facility. Elena sat with Himeheart and watched as her kits tussled with eachother. "The tabby reminds me so much of his father," Elena meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 14:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Himeheart purred. "Congratulations, Elena." she meowed. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 14:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks Hime," Elena thanked her friend. Kramer padded toward his room when all of a sudden, a black and grey tom ran past him. "Hello Kramer," the cat hissed from out of nowhere. "Tod," Kramer meowed softly. "It's been too long, friend," Tod growled softly. "Show yourself!" Kramer hissed. "All in good time," Tod meowed. Tod appeared out of nowhere and paralyzed Kramer, then teleported him to the Dark Forest. DeadRaiser Beware 15:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowhope was still confused at what was happening. It was almost like he was in a daze. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 15:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- There was screeching coming from Richtofen's room, then an agonized cry, then eerie silence. "Elena, where'd they go?" Himeheart meowed, tipping her head. Shadow yawned and arose from his nest, fury in his eyes. "Dark Forest!" he hissed, fur bristling. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 15:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh no! This is terrible!" Elena exclaimed. .::. Kramer woke up, chained to the wall in the two-leg like building in the Dark Forest. Kramer looked next to him and saw Richtofen next to him, locked in a cage connected to a Power Drainer. Kramer heard pawsteps and saw Dark Forest cats walking toward him. "Looky here! It's Kramer, Richtofen's little whore," one of the cats hissed. "He doesn't look so tought now," another one meowed. Kramer pulled against the chains, but nothing happened.'' ''"''Oh look, he wants to be let loose!" a third one taunted Kramer. Kramer gritted his teeth and his eyes turned a bright red. One of the Dark Forest cats unsheathed his claws and slashed at Kramer's stomach. A huge shot of pain went through his body. "Come on tough guy! Fight back! Oh wait, you can't!" a fourth cat hissed. Two more cats slashed at Kramer, one on his face and another on his hind legs. All of the cats joined in and Kramer's eyes turned into a dark red, almost black color. Kramer's fur turned to an ember color and he doubled in size and broke free from his chains. Kramer then let out a huge roar. DeadRaiser Beware 16:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen yelped as another shock of electricity zapped him, leaving him trembling and on the bottom of the cage. Star sneered. "Wimp!" She hit the button furiously, sending more shockwaves in. She prowled up to him. He glared at her. "Oh love, we should've had kits together." she mewed, then hit the button again. "I....don't...love you...." he snarled through clenched teeth. He whimpered, dazed, as he collapsed from another zap. "One more hit and you'll be prone for me to suck your soul out." she hissed. "I'll give you one last chance. Love me or die!" "LOVE THIS!" Shadow hurled a rock at her, plunking the back of her head. He charged forward, ripping the cage open, and slamming Star into it, locking it shut. He pounded on the button, Richtofen slumped against him, as Star shrieked and yowled in pain. Tigerstar grabbed a kit off a she-cat he had mated, trying to make a run for it, but Shadow was upon him in an instant, ripping his throat out. The she-cat had died giving birth, and this was the only kit that lived. Shadow, remembering his own mother's death, picked up the kit's scruff, staggered over to Richtofen and Kramer, and meowed, "We should go home and rest." ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 16:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at Shadow, still in his Total Rage form. "Not until I kill everyone of these Dark Forst scums," Kramer told Shadow and Richtofen, "You two go home, I'll be fine." Kramer ran over to the group of cats that had taunted him and slashed at them. He hit three with the first swipe and instantly killed them. He then picked one of them up in his jaw and tossed him against the wall. DeadRaiser Beware 16:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen followed Shadow back to 935. Shadow leapt onto his nest, curling the kit close to him while feebly talking to it. "I'm naming her Storm. And I'm going to be her caretaker. He curled his tail around her shoulders. She looked about 3 moons old in size. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 16:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer continued his rampage until he came over to Star's room. He burst through the door and looked around the room. "Come out Star!" Kramer hissed. .::. Elena walked over to Richtofen. "Richtofen, where's Kramer?" she asked, concerned. DeadRaiser Beware 16:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Star was still locked in the cage. .::. Richtofen looked a bit drained out, literally. His fur was matted again, and his eyes were wild with pain whenever he took a pawstep. "He zaid he vas going to...kill...Dork Forest....shwiens...." he meowed, before carefully sitting in his nest feebly on weak legs. Shadow was still cooing unusally to Storm, very loving to the little thing. .::. Star yowled, "Bye-bye, mousebrain!" And teleported away. ~Icewhisper~I melt in the shadows like snow... but fire cannot melt me. 16:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay